


Bill the Bear Workshop

by Azure_Wavelet



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, lol, oh bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Wavelet/pseuds/Azure_Wavelet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper cuddles with his teddy bear when he's sad, and Bill really wants to be his teddy bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill the Bear Workshop

**Author's Note:**

> drop by rockfact.tumblr.com and give me a prompt or two _(:3 」∠)_

Bill watched from his triangular window in the Mindscape as Dipper Pines—his very own Pine Tree—holed himself up in his blanket. He could hear soft sniffles and erratic breathing from within the croissant-shaped bundle.  
Somebody knocked on the door softly.  
"Hey, bro-bro... are you alright?"  
"..." Pine Tree sniffled.  
"If you need anything or just want to talk or whatever... I'll be in the living room." Soft footsteps padded down the hall.  
Just hours before, his Pine Tree had been on a date with a girl. It was going well, really well, so well that Bill was surprised. His socially awkward Pine Tree, having the time of his life with a girl? The girl was pretty for a mortal. She was smart, too. But what really sealed the deal between the two was their shared love of the mysteries of Gravity Falls, Oregon. They were a match made in heaven. And that was why Bill had to do something about it. His point wasn't really to mess up Pine Tree's life, no, not at all. It was just that... whenever Pine Tree got sad, he tended to...  
Bill heard the rustling of a blanket and hurriedly looked down. Pine Tree had gotten up and had walked to the other side of the room, where his closet was. He opened up his closet and rummaged deep inside of it, then pulled out a box. Bill watched closely. Pine Tree pulled out a raggedy, old stuffed bear from the box and slowly shuffled back to the bed. Bill looked on. How could Pine Tree even see through eyes so swollen? Pine Tree made himself at home under his covers again, but this time, he was holding on tightly to the bear. Bill waited a few seconds, then jumped up. He shrunk to the size of a thimble and dove through the window. He cautiously floated towards the bear, making sure to keep out of Pine Tree's eyesight. Once he got about an inch or two away from the bear, he paused. Then flew ahead at top speed and collided with the bear. He didn't actually collide, exactly. Melted was more the word. Bill melted into the bear, and after a few seconds of darkness, his senses returned like a slap in the face. And if he could sigh in bliss, that's what he would do, because right now he was being cuddled by Pine Tree, and he was so warm, and his skin was so soft, and—Bill mentally gave himself a pat on the back for coming up with such a good idea.  
Pine Tree shifted and hugged the bear closer to his torso. It was darker under the covers, but there was just enough light to see Pine's face. It was puffy and swollen and red. Bill felt a twinge of guilt for causing it, but that was soon disposed of as Pine Tree brought Bill the Bear up to his face. He looked at the bear for a few moments, then smushed it against his face. Bill mentally spluttered. It used to be all cuddling, but not today, apparently.  
"I love you." Pine Tree whispered into the bear's face. All Bill's brain functions ceased to work. He knew it wasn't for him, he knew it, HE KNEW IT, so why was he getting so worked up? He knew that if Pine Tree found out he was in the bear he would probably throw it across the room, stomp it a few times, light it on fire, and throw it out the window in the blink of an eye, so why did Bill still feel so happy? This kid was dangerous. Bill stopped thinking for a few moments, savoring the time he had smushed up on Pine Tree's face. He almost wanted to slap Pine for moving him away when he did. His Pine Tree heaved out a long sigh and untangled himself from the bedsheets and blankets. He hobbled over to the closet once more and pulled out the same box. He gave the bear one last, long look before shoving it in the box. Bill popped out right before he was buried under all of the other old belongings in the box, and darted up and over the side, peeking at Pine Tree. He hadn't noticed. He never did. And if Bill could help it, he never would. Bill looked at him once more in all his beautiful glory before disappearing back into the Mindscape with a teensy little pop.  
Bill decided it was time to pull the shutters on his window for now and get to work weaving some horrific nightmares for unsuspecting dreamers. As he floated deeper into the Mindscape, he took one last look at the window, as always, but this time something was different. His Pine Tree was still standing in front of the closet with a little smile on his face. He was looking at something on the closet door. Bill froze as he saw it was a triangular mark with a dot in the middle, closely resembling Bill himself. Well, that was sort of the point. Pine Tree's mouth moved, and Bill's eye widened as he listened to the next words:  
"See you later, Bill."  
Okay, so maybe Bill wasn't as subtle as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Bill thought he was being subtle when he started leaving triangle shaped marks around Dipper's room, pffft. Also kudos is appreciated and so are comments!!!!! Give me some love (•^•)7 ALSO also Dipper isn't even mad ALSO ALSO ALSO 200 KUDOS??? FOR REAL??? OMG thank u guys so much I love u all


End file.
